


Morning Sickness

by Lyla_Joy



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Babies, Drama, Gay, Love, M/M, Mpreg, preggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla_Joy/pseuds/Lyla_Joy
Summary: Henry has been feeling a little off. He has been sick lately. What is wrong with Henry? And what does Ray have to do with this?Henry-16Ray-20Me no ownYou don't like you don't read
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92





	1. Confused

Henry POV

I groan has I run to the bathroom. I through up in the toilet. I set on the cold floor for a few seconds before getting up and brushing my teeth and used some mouth wash. This has been going on for two weeks. And two weeks ago school let out. 

So in August I get to start the 11th grade. Also two weeks ago I had sex with Ray. Yes I know I'm 16 and his 20 but...it felt right. We have been secretly dating since I was 14. I walked into my room and checked my phone. 

Its 12:30. Might as well go to Junk N' Stuff. I put on some black skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt and grabbed my phone before heading downstairs. I see Piper sitting on the couch on her Pearpad. 

"Hey Piper" I say. 

She looks up- wow didn't expect that to happen- and said "Hey Henry". 

" Tell mom and dad I'm heading out " I tell her. She nods before going back to her Pearpad. I roll my eyes before walking to Junk N' Stuff. 

~Time Skip~

I walked into the place and waved at Gooch before walking to the 'elevator'. I walked in and waited for the floor to drop. As it did I screamed all the way down. Like I always do. Once I hit the bottom, I walked in the man cave to see Schwoz and Charlotte. 

"Hey Schwoz, hey Char" I say. 

"Hi Henry" they said.

I walk over to Schwoz. " Schwoz could you do a rest on me? I've been felling sick lately." I ask him. 

"Sure let me just get the machine" he says before walking off.

~Time Skip~

Once Schwoz finished he stared at the paper in shock. He called Charlotte over and showed her. She seemed shock too. 

"What is it? Am I going to die?!" I asked panicking. 

I'm to handsome and young to die! They booth shook their heads but was still dazed. I raised and eyebrow. "So what is it then?" I ask.

Charlotte looked at me and smiled. "Well it looks like your pregnant Hen". 

Then then I heard the tube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! And this my very first book on here so wish me luck!


	2. Killing Ray (Nah)

Charlotte POV

I was in shock once I saw the results. 

"What is it. Am I going to die?!" I heard Henry say.

I could tell that he was panicking. Schwoz and I both shook our heads. 

"So what is it then?" Henry asked. 

I looked up and smiled at him. "Well it looks like your pregnant Hen." 

Then we heard the tube. We all looked up to see Ray come down. His wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. Oh...I see now. I've known that Henry and Ray have been dating for a while now.

They finally told me last year. I rolled my eyes and hit both of them in the heads that day. And now Ray goes and get Henry pregnant. I'm going to have to kill a bitch. 

"Hey guys" smiled Ray. 

"Hiya Ray" said Henry. 

All I do is raise and eyebrow and say "Ray Manchester I need to have a talk with you". 

He knows when I say his last name that he is in trouble. 

"I didn't take the last donut!" He blurts out. 

"So that was you?!" said Schwoz. I rolled my eyes. 

"No Ray...just sit down" I said pointing to the U shaped couch. 

He eyes me warily before sitting down and pulled Henry into his lap. If I wasn't about to yell at Ray I would have 'awwed'. 

"Now Ray it has come to my attention that Henry has been feeling sick. Now today before you came we took a test on him. And guess what? Hen is pregnant with your child. Now I'm going to give you to the count of 5 to run. 1...2...3...4...5!" 

And then I started to chase him around the Man Cave. I heard Henry laugh. I'm pretty sure Schwoz is taking a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. Should Charlotte kill Ray? I think not! See you next Chapter


	3. Kisses

Ray POV

After Charlotte chased me around the Man Cave she left saying she needed to leave. Schwoz left going upstairs to help Gooch. So that left Henry and I. 

"So wh-" started Henry before I picked him up bridal style. 

He squeaked and wrapped his arms around my neck. I chuckled as he glared at me. Once we made it to my room I lad Henry down before climbing in after him. 

"You know I hate when you do that" he said as I put my head in his lap. I chuckle again. 

"That's why I do it" I smirked.

He just rolled his eyes before leaning down. We softly kissed before pulling away. 

"You know I love you right?" I said looking up into his brown eyes.

He smiled softly. "Of course I do" he said "and I love you too Ray". 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!


	4. Two Months

Piper POV  
It has been two months since school has been let out for the summer. So next month we have to go back to school. Ugh! But that is besides the point. During the summer Henry have been acting weird.

Well...weirder then usual. He has been sick and have been visiting his friends house a lot. Now it may seems like I don't care about Henry much but I actually I do. Tell him I said that and you may not see tomorrow. I'm sitting on the couch looking at the t.v when I hear the door. I look up to see Henry and his boss Ray come in. I raise an eyebrow. 

"Hey Pipes" Henry smiles.

I smile back. "Hey Hen...Ray". 

"Is mom and dad home? " he ask nervously. 

I nod and yell "MOM DAD!"

I see Ray and Henry cringe at my yelling. I had to chuckle at that. Mom and dad comes down. 

"What is it?" Asked Mom. 

I point to Henry so he can start to talk. "Well can you guys sit down?"

Mom and dad nod before sitting on the couch. What Henry told us next shocked me. First he told us that he is Kid danger. Ew! I had a crush on my brother.  
Also that Ray is Captain Man. Second, that he is dating Ray. Mom and dad was alright with it. I'm fine with it too. The only problem is that he got a boyfriend before me.   
Also that I owe Jessica $20. Last was that he is pregnant. Now that is what shocked me. I didn't know males could get pregnant. Also that he is two months along. 

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" I ask. 

"Pretty much" Henry said.

I smile "Sweet...just so you know I might turn them against you right?" I ask. Henry laughed. 

"I figured that much!" Said Ray. 

We all laughed. Ah...life is good so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter see you next time!


	5. A problem

Henry POV

It had been two weeks of school so far. Nobody really did question my sudden weight gain. And guess what I found out? It's not weird for a male to get pregnant. Apparently males can be born with an extra X chromosome.

So they are able to give birth and look feminine. And that I do. Right now I'm walking towards the lunch room with Jasper on my left and Charlotte on my right. Suddenly I heard my name being called. My friends and I turned around to see Bianca. The brunette stopped in front of us panting. 

"Wow! What's wrong Bi?" Asked Jasper. 

Once she stopped she looked at me with frightened eyes. "Blake is looking for you!" 

That caused my heart to stop. Blake and I use to be enemy's but he started to take a liking to me. One day he even tried to kiss me! Like ew...no. I turned around only to bump into someone. I looked up to see Blake. 

"Oh no" I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters back to back? WHOA didn't think I would ever do that.


	6. Calling

Third POV (might be for some of the book)

Henry took a couple of steps back. Charlotte was glaring at Blake, Jasper was trying to figure out if he should stay or go call Ray (That rhymed), and Bianca was looking between Blake and Henry. 

"What to you want?" asked Charlotte getting annoyed by the sudden silence and Blake being here. 

"Can't I just see my beloved?" Blake smirked and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder.

"Uh....firstly.... I'm not your beloved" exclaimed Henry as he moved his body away from Blake now roaming hand. 

"Secondly I told you that I have boyfriend." The blonde said finally. While all of this was going own Jasper has walked away to call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty sure you know who he is calling.


	7. Calling 2

Last

While all of this was going own Jasper has walked away to call...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" asked Ray. He was chilling in the Man Cave when he got a call from Jasper. 

"Hey Ray! So...um...Henry is kind of...not really... Get harassed by this dude name Blake...we need you to come down here as you know who and stop this." Jasper finished explaining. 

Ray nodded even though he knew the young boy couldn't see and told him hell be right there.

Well going back to Henry and them....

"Blake for the last time I will not date you and never will!" Henry is getting kind of annoyed right now. 

Blake just won't give up. "But Henry..." whined Blake. 

"Didn't this young man say he didn't want to date you?" said a voice behind Henry. 

Blake looked up to see Captain Man. His mere presence caused a lot of teenage girls around the area to faint. I think one passed out. 

*clears throat* well back to the story

"Captain Man!" exclaimed Henry. 

He was fangirling in the inside. He forgotten how hot Ray looked in his costume. 

"What seems to be the problem" asked Captain Man. 

"Well Blake here won't leave my friend Henry alone" explained Bianca. 

"I see..." nodded Captain Man. 

"Well Blake...let's go have a talk" smiled Captain before steering Blake away from the crowd. 

"Well that went better then I thought" mumbled Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone caught the Harry Potter reference. No? Just me? Welp! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it.


	8. 5 Months

Henry is now 5 months along. A few weeks ago he had an appointment with Schwoz to figure out what the gender of the baby is. Come to find out is that they are having twins! A boy and a girl to be more specific. Henry was sitting in the Man Cave waiting on Jasper and Charlotte to get off from school and Ray to get back with his tamales. 

He has been craving Mexican food and ice cream a lot lately. So since Henry is getting bigger, he has to stay at home. Everyday his friends come to see and tell him about the latest gossip at school and how Blake is 'very worried' about him. The young man heard the tube and screaming all at once. Ray walked out of the tube with tamales and his friends came down the 'elevator' screaming. 

Henry chuckled.

"What's so funny Hen?" asked Ray once he gave Henry his food. 

Charlotte and Jasper were also looking at him. 

"Nothing" said Henry. "Nothing at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters? One day? I must really live you guys! But I do :3


	9. Discover

Blake POV

I was walking outside after another tiring day of school. Also another day of not seeing my little blonde baby. It has been about 4 months since I have seen Henry. I'm pretty worried about him. His friends said that he was going on a trip to see his grandparents. 

I don't believe that one little bit. I think he is hiding something and I'm going to figure it out. I see by beloved Henry's friends. Charlotte and Casper? No that isn't right. Klasper?   
Basper? I got it! Jasper! I need to remember his name if I want to get Henry to notice me. I was about to talk to them before I saw they were already talking.

I hid behind the wall and looked around the corner to hear some of their conversation. 

"How long do we have to keep this up Charlotte? You know I hate lying!" exclaimed Jasper.

Charlotte seemed to sigh before saying, "As long as we have to. You do realize we only have 3 more months until the birth of the twins." 

Jasper smiled and nodded happily. Birth? Twins? What do they mean by 3 more months? This is confusing me greatly. 

"Yeah. I bet Henry will be so proud. It's not every day a man gives birth even though it isn't rare" said Jasper. 

Charlotte smiled back at Jasper before they started talking while walking. I just leaned against the wall, shocked. Henry is pregnant. That is why he hasn't been to school in a while. I have to find out who got MY Henry pregnant and get them out of the picture. With that thought I walked home with a smirk on my face. It's time to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like things are getting heavy. I wonder what Blake is going to do. I guess we will both find out in the next chapter. I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading this. Thanks for everything!


	10. Naming

Henry and Ray were cuddling on the couch when Henry thought of something. The young boy turned around to look at the other man.

"Hey Ray?" he said. 

Said man looked at Henry and said "What is it Hen?" Ray truly hoped it wasn't something bad. 

Henry, seeing the fear in Ray's eyes, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey...it's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk about names." 

Ray relaxed and smiled at the blonde boy. "Ok." He shifted to face Henry. "What names do you have so far?" asked Ray. 

Henry seemed to think for a minute. "Hm...its either Lily or Angel," said Henry. 

Ray nodded before suggesting, "How about both?" 

At that Henry cocked his head to the right a little. He was so confused. 

Ray chuckled at his expression. "What I mean is how about Lily Angel Manchester?" 

Henry hummed before thinking about something. "I like the name but who said we're taking your last name?" joked Henry. 

"Hm..if I seem to remember... you're pregnant with my baby" explained Ray as he put his hands on Henry's 8-month baby bump.

That caused Henry to chuckle. "I guess you're right. Now for boys...either Leonardo or Scott." Then Henry saw the look on Ray's face and giggled softly. "Lily Angel and Leonardo Scott Manchester," said Henry finally.

"Your forgetting one person Henry" Ray said teasingly. 

"And who am I forgetting?" asked Henry. 

With that being said Ray got down on one knee and said 6 simples words. "Henry Hart, will you marry me?" 

Henry felt tears in his eyes and smiled before saying "Yes Ray Manchester...I will marry you."

And with that Ray pulled Henry into a sweet but passionate kiss while slipping a ring on the young man's ring finger. The rest of the night was spent in sweet words and sweet kisses that promised a happy future. Or does it...?


	11. Welcome To The World

Henry was chilling in Ray's room when he felt a shiver go up his spine. At first he didn't think much about it until he felt water on his thighs. That's when he started to panic.

"Schowz!!" he called.

Said man walked into the room and asked, "What is it Henry?"

Henry replied with "I t-think the b-babies are com-AAAAHHHH!!!" 

The boy wasn't able to complete the sentence when another wave of pain hit him. Luckily, Schwoz knew what he was trying to say. And with that he ran out the room to find supplies. Ray was coming back from a mission when he heard Henry and saw Schwoz. 

"What's happening?!" He exclaimed. 

Once Schwoz told him he rushed towards the room him and his lover shared. Ray hoped Henry can pull through. For him and the babies.

~Time Skip~ 

Charlotte and Jasper rushed into the man cave after school. During lunch the girl got the text that Henry was going into labor from Ray. They both wanted to be there for their friend but didn't have a good excuse to leave. Once they made it to the man cave they wasn't really surprised to see the Hart family.

"How's Henry" asked a very worried Charlotte. 

Ms.Hart smiled at the girl. "He's alright. Him and Ray are in their room with the babies if you want to see them." 

The young school students nodded before heading towards said room. They opened to see the cutest sight. Ray was leaning against the headbored and Henry was leaning against his chest. What made it even cuter was the two bundle of joys in the young boys arms.

"Hey guys" said Henry smiling towards his friends. 

"Hey Henry. How are you?" asked Jasper. 

"I'm fine" he replied.

Charlotte and Jasper walked closer to the bed to look at the two babies. The girl had blue eyes and blonde hair while her brother had brown eyes and brown hair. Charlotte couldn't help but squeal at the twins. As the new parents and their friends talked, somewhere else someone was planning. 

"You will be mines Henry Hart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you liked this chapter. See you next time!!!


	12. Back At School

Henry is so happy to be back at school. Huh....he thought he'll never say that. Two weeks ago he had his twins. Oh...he was a proud mother. Thought he'll never say that also. 

He guess a lot of things change once you have kids. Anyway....he was walking home from school this fine evening. Henry was humming a tune once he got a message. He frowned before taking his phone out of his pocket. Looks like an unknown number.

_Unkown: Meet me in the park on Friday at 9 pm if you don't want me spilling your little secret. ___

__Henry blinked down at his screen. It looks like someone is blackmailing him. He didn't like that one bit. He thought of telling his friends and family but decided against it. He sighed and continued to walk home._ _

__What Henry didn't know was that someone was watching his every move._ _

__"Its almost time."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it? You'll find out next chapter.


	13. Family

"Honey I'm home!" joked Ray as he walked into the man cave. 

"Hey Ray...a little help?" asked a struggling Henry. 

Ray raised and eyebrow before chuckling at the secne. It was Henry trying to put on a blue baby onsie on Leonardo, but the 2 week year old keeps squirmming away. Lily is in her crib sucked on a pacifier with a childish glee on her face. 

"Eh...I think you have it Hen" smirked Ray. 

Henry turned around to glare at his fiancee. With that Leo crawled across the changing table to where his empty baby bottle and pushed it off the side. 

"No! Wait!" Henry cried. 

He tried to catch the bottle before it hit Lily on the head but he was to late. Henry and Ray braised themselves for a crying storm but it never came. They opened one eye before the other. They looked confused at the baby in the crib that was looking at them with the same expression. 

"Huh...she must be like me" Ray concluded. 

All Henry could to was nod. 

~Time Skip~

After the two lovers recoverd from their shock, they finally got Leo into his onsie. They feed the twins and then put them to bed. Then practically feel onto their bed. 

"Being a parent is hard" whined Ray. 

Henry snorted. "Should have thought of that before you knocked me up." 

Ray opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth back. Yeah...he guess it was sort of his fault. 

"But I still love you though" Henry stated. 

Ray grinned and kissed Henry on his lip and then it started to get heated. When Henry was going to take of Ray shirt they heard a cry from downstairs. They groaned. 

"So much for getting some" Ray mumbled. 

Henry laughed and got up and said "Yeah...but maybe later" and with that he walked away. 

All Ray could do was follow his beloved.


	14. Friday

Henry was sitting on his bed at home listening to music. The twins where at their fathers place today. They stay there doing the week and come to the Hart house on Saturdays and Sundays. Henry checked the time and gasped. It's 8:45. 

He only has 15 more minutes until he has to meet that mystery person. Henry grabs his phone, jacket- causes its kind of chilly- and he's Kid Danger watch and set off downstairs.

~Time Skip~

Henry checked his phone again. He was 2 minutes early of course. The blond sighed and then heard a crunching sound. He turned around to see what made that sound. He zeroed in on a moving bush...and out comes a rabbit. 

Henry sighed and made a soft smile. Phew! He thought someone was after him. And with that he felt something cover his mouth. He struggled to get away from the arm that was wrapped around his waist but soon passed out. 

The masked man chuckled. "Now Henry Hart....you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you do at 3 in the morning when you should be sleeping. Sorry its shorts but eh...I'm half-sleep. See you next time.


	15. Finding Out (Part 1)

Charlotte and Jasper walked into the Man Cave to see Ray watching cat videos with two giggling babies in his lap. 

"Hey Ray" said Jasper. 

"Hey kids" said Ray without looking away from the screen. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked around. 

"Hey Ray? Where's Henry?" she asked, frowning. 

Ray turned around and looked at Jasper and Charlotte with a raised eyebrow. 

"I thought he was at his parents" he replied. 

The young kids shook their heads. 

"We went there to check but the Harts didn't know. They thought he came over to yours last night" explained the girl. 

Ray shook his head. "No he didn't....wait. Henry left the house?" 

Jasper nodded then said "Yep. His parents said he left around 'bout 9 ish." 

Before Ray could reply, a notification popped up on the main screen. It was a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but these chapters are going to be short. I hope you like this chapter.


	16. Finding Out (Part 2)

Last  
Before Ray could reply, a notification popped up on the main screen. It was a video.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The three people in the room looked up at the screen. It was a live video. Once the screen turned from black, what they saw made them gasped. Henry was tied to a chair and a gag around his mouth. 

"Well well well" said a voice off-screen. 

Jasper frowned a little. "I know that voice..." he mumbled. 

Just as he said that Blake smirking face showed on screen. 

"Hello Charlotte, Japer, Ray..." here Blake chuckled, "or should I say, Captain Man." 

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what do you want from Henry?" the older man hissed. 

Blake walked around while humming. "Who am I? Well I'm Blake if you'll like to know. What do I want from Henry? I don't want anything...what I do want is _him _." Blake finally said. At this point Blake was behind Henry chair. He took off the gag. Henry gasped lightly to get some more air into his lungs.__

__"Now Henry dear...do you have something to say?" Blake whispered into Henry's ear and lightly nipped on it._ _

__The blonde shrunk away from the touch and looked towards the camera._ _

__"Please Ray...find me...and take care of the kids..." Henry managed to choke out._ _

__"Now isn't that sweet?" sneered Blake._ _

__"Let him go!" yelled Charlotte._ _

__"I think not" Blake said in a sing-song voice._ _

__He wrapped and hand lightly around Henry's neck. "You have two days to find him...if not...he's _mine _" and with that the video cut off.___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know? If this triggers anyone I'm super sorry. Please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter.


	17. With Henry

Once the video ended, Blake walked in front of Henry with a blinding smile. "Looks like we will be seeing each other more" said Blake.

"What do you mean by that" asked Henry with fear in his eyes. 

"It's simple Henry dear" Blake chuckled, "Your friends and lover won't be able to find you...so you'll be mines forever!" 

Henry glared at his kidnapper. "This is insane Blake!" Henry said. 

"Oh I love it when you scream my name. We are going to have so much fun." with that Blake walked out the room leaving Henry to his thoughts.

~Time Skip~

About 2 hours later- Henry wasn't really sure- he thought of something. His Kid Danger watch! If he could just turn it on....maybe he can call for help. Since he can't see what he is doing he just fumbled around until he heard a beep. He was about to call Ray's name when Blake came back. 

"How is my little blonde baby doing?" cooed Blake.

"I am not you baby nor will I ever be" hissed Henry. 

Blake just tsked. "With that attitude you'll have to get punished." Blake smiled cruelly. 

Henry head snapped up and he looked at Blake with angry and fearful brown eyes. "Where are we anyway?" Henry decided to ask. 

Blake smiled at that innocent question. "We are in Fair Park." explained Blake. 

Henry frowned and asked "the train station?" 

Blake nodded then looked at his watch. "Well I'm going to see you later my dove." Blake said walking out the room. 

Henry sighed. He hope Ray heard that clue.


	18. A Clue

Charlotte and Jasper watched Ray pace back and forth. Charlotte started to get annoyed by this. "Ray!" she called out. 

The older man jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around to look at the girl with wide eyes. "Yes...?" he responded. 

"Pacing and sulking isn't going to help us find out where Henry is" Charlotte said. 

Ray's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah...I guess your right" he mumbled out. He went to go sit on the couch when he heard a beep from his watch. He looked and listened.

**"How is my little blonde baby doing?" cooed Blake.**

**"I am not you baby and nor will I ever be" hissed, Henry.**

Ray heard Blake tsk. 

**"With that attitude, you'll have to get punished." Blake said.**

Ray just knew he was smiling.

**"Where are we anyway?" Henry decided to ask.**

**"We are in Fair Park." explained Blake.**

**Henry then asked "The train station?"**

There was a slight pause where Ray figured Blake must have nodded or something.

**"Well I'm going to see you later my dove." Blake said.**

Once the messaged-or something- ended, the three people in the room sat there wide eyes. Finally Jasper broke the silence. "Well what are you waiting for?! Go get him!" Jasper smiled at the hero. 

Ray nodded and walked towards the tube but stopped and turned around. "What abo-" before Ray finished his sentence, Charlotte interpreted. "We'll watch the kids" she offered.

Ray nodded and smiled at the kids and went towards the tube. _We'll find you, Henry, I promise_ , he thought.


	19. Ray to the rescue!

Ray rushed down to Fair Park Train Station as Captain Man as fast as he could. The only thing on his mind is saving Henry. _I'm almost there Henry. Hold on_ , thought Ray.

It was 11:00 PM when Ray got to the train station. It was an odd train station but that isn't the point. He looked around everywhere until he heard a noise coming from a walkway to his left. Ray followed the noise to find a secret door and when he opened it, his heart soared.

There sitting in a chair was the love of his life. Henry head snapped up when the door opened but he sighed in relief. 

"Ray..." Heney whispered breathlessly. 

Ray smiled softly before going to untie Henry. After 5 minutes of fumbling with the ropes, Ray finally untied Henry.

While rubbing his wrists Henry said, "We need to get out of here. Blake will be here any minute."

Before Ray could utter a word, they heard a voice coming from the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Ray and Henry looked up to see Blake standing there with a gun pointing at them.

Henry gulped. He hoped this would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below! Until next time my lovelies~!


	20. You're Going Down (Part 1)

Henery stood in between Ray and Blake with his arms out in front of him with his palms up.

"Hey there Blake...look we just want to leave alright? Just let us go and we will be out of your hair in no time."

Blake eyes softened a little as he said, "Oh I would do anything for your my dove. He," here his eyes hardened as he looked at Ray, "Can go but you are staying."

Henry nibbled on his lip. He was considering that offer. He would do anything to let Ray leave safely. Even if that meant he would have to stay with this psychopath. Henry took a deep breath before letting it out.

He was about to open his mouth when someone said a firm, "No."

Turning on his heels he looked at Ray who still had his eyes on Blake.

Blake raised an eyebrow and repeated, "No?"

Henry looked at Ray. Then back at Blake. Then at Ray before saying "I mean...if you can get out if here alive that would be great. At least one of us can take care of the kids."

Ray shook his head before looking at Henry. "I'm not leaving you here. We are both walking out of here alive. Whether he likes it or not."

Henry smiled a little before he heard Blake bark out a laugh.

"Do you really think you're going to make it out of here alive?!" said Blake in the middle of his laughing fit. "Oh that is rich! Either you leave safely Captain Man or neither of you leave."

Ray grinned a grin Henry has never said before and replied, "Guess we're staying."

Blake growled a lifted his gun and fired.

**~Cliffhanger~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Aren't I just a little prat? Anyway! Here is another chapter. I might post one later on in the week though so stay tuned! Bye bye for now my lovelies!


	21. You're doing Down (Part 2)

**BOOM**

Was all Henery heard before he closed his eyes. He expected to feel stinging pain somewhere on his body but it wasn't there. Opening his right eye. Then his left. He looked over to see if Ray was the one who got shot. When he looked at his lover he noticed his eyes were wide in shock as they stared at the door.

Henry frowned a little before looking down to see Blake clutching his shoulder, blood spilling in between his fingers and soaking his white shirt. He looked up to see a police a police officer holding a gun and his best friends behind him.

"Henry!!" Charlotte and Jasper yelled out in relief.

"Char! Jas!" Henery replied back running to hug his friends.

All three teens held each other tightly as the officer went to go handcuff Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry this is short. I hope you guys enjoy this small little chappie! Kudos and comments would be wonderful! Luv you and until next time!!


	22. Returning

The teens and adult headed back to the ManCave where Henry's family was waiting.

"Oh Henry!" cried out his mom as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you forever!"

Henry coughed out a laugh. Wow this woman can hug tight. "I'm fine mom. Really."

She pulled back and searched him over with her eyes before nodding and passing him over to his father who also pulled him into a bone crushing hug. After hugs and kisses were giving, Piper came down with two squirming babies.

"Take your kids" she grumbled, "They are to squirmy and loud for me."

Their mom gave her a look and put her hand on her hip. "Well I remember someone being "squirmy and loud" when they were young too."

Piper blushed in embarrassment as she mumbled coming about 'Moms' and them 'bringing up stuff'. She handed the twins over to Henry and they both admittedly calmed down in the presence of their mother.

Leonardo nuzzled his chubby face into his mothers neck sighing a little as he fell asleep. Lily on the other hand was wide awake as she keep trying to reach for Henry's hair.

Cuddling them close, the young mother smiled and looked around at his family. He was the luckiest boy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is really short but hey! I posted a chapter! I hope you guys liked it.


	23. Few Years Later

Henry POV

"Alright do you have everything?" asked my mom from the car window. 

I was heading off the college. Yeah, you heard me. College. No more parents or annoying siblings. Just annoying roommates and teachers. How wonderful. Just a couple of years ago I gave birth to my wonderful kids. I use the term wonderful loosely. They act so much like Ray. But I love them and him.

Ray. Gosh, I love him so much. We got married last year. We had the most amazing honeymoon in Rome. All the sounds and lights, just ugh. I fucking, I mean, I freaking loved it. 

"Henry. Henry!"

I jumped a little at my mom calling my name which caused my dad to laugh from the driver's seat.

"I'm here I'm here. Yeah, I have everything. You checked like 10 times." I said rolling my eyes a little.

"Always have to be certain with these things." replied my mom huffing a little before smiling softly cupping my cheeks him her hand. "I can't believe my little boy is all grown up. I'm going to miss you much."

Hearing a voice crack a little at her trying to keep in her emotions I leaned into the car to give her a big hug to the best of my abilities. I mumble into her shoulder, "Don't cry, mom. I'll be fine. I'll call you once I'm settled in."

Pulling back, my mom wiped away some tears that slipped out and smiled at me. "You take care now."

I smiled and nodded, "I will. Oh! And tell the twins and Ray that I love them so so much." Ray couldn't come to cause a big level threat was happening so he had to swing into action. The twins are still too young to fly on a plane without crying once their ears popped so it was just my parents and me.

My dad nodded from the driver seat and told me, "You be careful alright?"

I nodded again and smiled at them and said, "You know I will. Now go on before your flight leaves without you."

Saying our final goodbyes, I watched as my parents drove away. Turning my back to the street, I headed back to my dorm room. You know this is kind of strange not having my parents, friends, and sister around. It definitely won't be the same. I placed my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and ran up the stairs to my room.

My dorm room was located on the 5th floor. Not too far from the Freshman Commons, I might add. Once I reached the 5th floor I leaned against the wall a bit to get my breathing under control. I really need to start working out again. Shaking my head a little to get rid of some dizziness, I started the walk towards my dorm.

As I walked I spotted other students around my age chatting in the hallways or trying to find their dorm since they got here so late. Smiling a bit, I looked to the doors on the left to see if I could spot my name. Finally, I made it. Dorm 69. Crazy right? I looked off to the side where the nameplates are located. This tells you who occupied the room. The first is was mines. Then underneath it was a name, Damian Lofor. Weird last name. But I hope he's a nice guy, if not we are going to have some problems. 

I fished my key out of my pocket and opened the door. The dorm room is actually larger then it looks. Once you walk in, you are greeted with an already furnished living room type area. 

If you look off to the side a little you would see a small kitchenette. I don't know where we would watch dishes but we'll figure it out later.

Then the room has two small hallways that lead to the two different bedrooms with their own bathrooms (Thank you, Jesus!). I looked to the hallway on the right where my room is located and then glanced over to the left to where my roommate's room would be. Wanting to be a Nosy Nancy, I walked over to the left to see if my roommate was here. I cracked open the door a little and looked inside the room. Glancing around, I clearly saw that my roommate had an obsession with the sea. Not that I'm complaining. The room really was nice looking.

Suddenly, I heard watering being cut off. Why didn't I hear the running water before?! I quickly and quietly closed the door before tiptoeing to my room, shutting the door quietly. Leaning against it I closed my eyes. What if he saw me? He probably would've thought I was a pervert or something. God that would be a HORRIBLE first impression. Getting off the door I decided to finish unpacking the last box. 

//Ten minutes later//

Phew! Finally, I figured out where to put the last items. Looking around my room I smiled. It's not much but it'll have to do.

I hopped up on the bed and sat there thinking. What should I do next? I could go mingle, go see if I can make some new friends. Or I can go check to see where my classes are. I frowned a little and looked around my room subconsciously swinging my legs as I keep trying to figure out to do for the rest of the evening. My eyes landed on the empty boxes in the middle of the floor. I need to get rid of those like now. Deciding what to for a couple of minutes I got off the bed and picked up the boxes holding them in one arm trying not to drop them.

I opened the door and walked down the small hallway. I looked up when I heard the other door opened and my roommate stepped out. Looking at his face I gasped and dropped all of the boxes. Stuttering and backing away a little I uttered out, "B-Blake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duuuuh. Kudos and comment are appreciated my lovelies!


	24. Chapter 24

Well, that is it for this wonderful book! I'm glad you guys could join me on the journey. Should I leave it in that cliffhanger though? Or should I write another book? It is all up to you guys. Don't want to pressure or anything but if you would like a squeal you would have to comment if not...oh well! But thank you all for your love and support. 

Please please please give my other little books as much love as you did this one. 

Also if you have any request come ask me on [my tumblr](https://unusalkitten.tumblr.com/). They can be small drabbles or one-shots. It doesn't matter to me.

My other ships that I know include the following (no judging please):   
• Jay x Carlos (Descendants)  
•Edward x Jacob (Twilight)  
•Draco x Harry (Harry Potter)  
•Ron x Blaise (Harry Potter)  
•Ciel x Sebastian (Black Butler)  
•Sonic x Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog)  
•Keith x Lance (Voltron)  
•Eddie x Venom (Venom)  
• James x Regulus (Harry Potter)  
•Sirius x Remus (Harry Potter)  
•Loki x Tony (Marvel Avengers)  
•Steve x Bucky (Marvel Avengers)  
•Bruce x Thor (Marvel Avengers)  
•Bill x Dipper (Gravity Falls)  
•Luke x Deckard (Fast and Furious)

And I think that is about it!!

So small recap: Comment if you want a squeal or not. Comment if you want me to write another fanfiction and pick a ship if you do want me to write another fanfiction.  
Thank you for everything, you guys! Love you!!🥰🥰🥰💋💋💋❤❤❤


End file.
